FATED TO MEET
by phanqurling
Summary: New school, new life, new friends, and new BOYFRIENDS...WAIT WHAT! HIGHSCHOOL AU R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**FIRST STORY SO I WILL ACCEPT ANYTHING. **

**AU: I do not own Naruto. **

**OHAYO MINNA-SAN**

**Hey so like this is my first time in fanfiction. I started reading since like forever, but I never saw my ideal fanfic, so I decided to write one. I saw a really close one but it stopped and so yeah. I'll start.**

*ALARM BELL RINGS*

"KAMI-SAMA, HELPP. THE DEVILS ARE CALLING TO ME!"

Oh, what a wonderful day. Moving is super annoying. I seriously can't get used to this room. Oh! Hi there. My name is Sakura Haruno and I had recently moved from my hometown, Amegakure, and from all my close friends to Konohagakure. I don't know why I moved in the middle of junior year. I miss them and it's only been like a day. In my old school, everyone knew each other. But here I am in this horrible place, crying my eyes out. My boyfriens or should I say ex-boyfriend broke up with me saying that he 'can't keep up long distance relationships'.

I moved here because my dad had worked for a really long time, and he was able to start a branch company here. We are rich, but our family likes to save money and that's why we're here in this 2 story house with 4 rooms upstairs and 2 rooms downstairs. It's not really big or small. I guess it's just normal sized. But lucky me, they gave me first pick on which room I wanted. So I got the one with the humongous balcony because I love seeing stars.

"SAKURA, HUN, GET DOWN HERE! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE ON YOUR FIRST DAY!"

"Mom, isn't it a Sunday or is it just me…OH SHITTTT. I NEED TO GET READY!"

"OH KAMI, THIS ALWAYS HAPPENS. DID YOU DO THIS TO MY DAUGHTER! WHAT DO YOU WANT FOR BRE-"

"JUST A BAGEL WITH CREAM CHEESE!"

I hurriedly went to the bathroom took a short 3 minute record-breaking shower. I wrapped myself with a towel dried my long pink hair. Did I say pink hair? Yeah I have the weirdest hair color. It's natural and I love it. I changed into a cream shirt and black skinnies and pulled out my sandals. I grabbed a cardigan and flew down the staircase. Not bad, eh? New home and for the first time, I enjoyed it.

"Here's your bagel and some money for lunch, sweetie." Mom handed me a plastic baggie with my bagel and a 20 dollar bill. I grabbed my car keys and went right in. I used Google Maps and found the school. I found my destination and I looked up for the parking lot.

"WHAT IN THE HELL! THIS IS NOT A SCHOOL. IT'S A MA-"

"SASUKE-KUN, I LOVE YOU!"

"NEJI-SAMA! IT WAS FATE THAT LED US TO BE TOGETHER!"

"KYAHHH! YOU'RE SO SEXY, IT'S TROUBLESOME, SHIKAMARU-KUN!"

"NARUTO-KUN, YOUR SMILING FACE TURNS ME ON!"

I had to cover my ears to get through the crowd and to make sure that I don't lose my hearing.

Then all of the sudden someone had shoved me and turned me around saying, "This is my girlfriend."

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

**And that was it.**

**Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

SASUKE POV:

I woke up to a new day in my room. I think I have an alarm clock in my head because I always wake up around 6 in the morning every day. I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I wore a collared t-shirt and put on a sweater over it. I took out some beige colored shorts and brought my black Nike Roshe with me.

As usual, no one was awake so I quietly walked out of the house waiting for the dobe to pick me up.

"HEY TEME! WE'RE HERE. BETTER GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE BEFORE WE DRIVE AWAY!"

"Hn."

"Did you hear? Did you he—"

"Aa."

"So you did. It's a new girl! I wish she was cute! Not that I'm saying that Hina-chan isn't cute, but it doesn't hurt to have another cute one, ne?"

"Tch. I bet it's another fangirl."

"TEME, NOT EVERY GIRL IS GOING TO FALL AT YOUR FEET! I BET SHE'S GOING TO BE DIFFERENT!"

I looked at him and turned away. _'I hope so'._ Not that a new one's going to hurt anymore because like the entire girl population save a few girls follows him everywhere. And by everywhere, and I mean everywhere. Some even try to follow me when I go do my business or when I go home. They already have my address and my mailbox is always flooding with love letters. They have kiss marks on them. I always make sure they go to the garbage.

As always the girls are screaming whenever I get out of the car. I think I'm going to go deaf soon.

"SASUKE-KUN, I LOVE YOU!"

"NO, I LOVE YOU MORE. MARRY ME!"

"GET AWAY SLUT! SASUKE-KUN IS NEVER GOING TO LOVE YOU!"

I see Karin and her group giving me "seductive looks". Which means batting their over mascara-ed eyes. Kind of creepy, if you ask me.

"Hey, Saaassuukkeee-kkuuuuun," purred Karin. Or so she thought. It sounded much more like a dying elephant.

"GO AWAY, SLUT! SASUKE DOESN'T WANT YOU!" shouted Naruto. I looked at Naruto gratefully. These are the only times I enjoy when I'm with him. Naruto looks at me saying, "Even if she's my cousin, you're my best friend, teme."

"Hn. Dobe." Well, the 'teme' part ruined that moment, not like I wanted a moment with him. He's only tolerable at these times for which I thank Kami for.

"Anyways, let's go look for the others." I nodded my head in agreement.

"Sasuke-kun, I know you love me, so stop trying to play hard to get. Let's get married already," said Karin, as she stepped in front of him.

"No, get away." I replied. Why is she so persistent today? I tried to sidestep her, but one of her lackeys stood in front of me.

"I'm not going to let you go away. Go to Uzumaki-sama," said the green-haired girl. I think her name was Rina.

"Thanks, Rina. You're now rank 35," said Karin with a voice full of authority. Huh, now they had ranks.

"So, SASSSUUUKEE-KUUN. Did you want to date before you marry? Is the process too fast? Should we be engaged then? Let's go get our promise ring today at Swarvoski," gushed Karin.

Think fast.

"Sorry, Karin. I already have a girlfriend."

"NANNNIIII?! Who is it? Show me who she is. She's going to have to talk with me first. How could a girl get him? I SAW HIM FIRSTTT!"

I turned around and quickly grabbed a girl that wasn't looking at me. 'Hn, that's weird. It isn't blond or raven or chocolate colored..' I looked at Karin and said, " This is my girlfriend."


End file.
